iGo Back To Wisconsin
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Jodi Birch is pregnant and her husband Gordon invites the iCarly gang to their baby shower. Meanwhile, Freddie is trying to figure out a way to tell Spencer that he loves him. FRENCER. Don't like, don't read.


"Sam, Freddie!" Carly called two hours before iCarly would start. She was checking emails, and she recognized Gordon Birch's, the man that she'd gone to the wedding of in Wisconsin with Spencer, Freddie, and Sam.

"What?" Freddie and Sam gathered around the computer. "Gordon Birch? Didn't we go to his wedding?"

"Yeah, well he says Jodi's pregnant and he wants us to come to their baby shower," Carly said. "Should we go?"

"I think it's a great idea," Freddie said at the same time Sam said, "I think it's a terrible idea."

"Hey, kiddos, whatcha doin'?" Spencer bounded out of his room, and Freddie's heart swelled at the sight of him. He had developed an embarrassing little crush on Spencer, which turned into love over the course of three to four months.

"Checking emails," Freddie said. "We're going to Gordon and Jodi's baby shower."

"In Wisconsin?" Spencer groaned. "I don't wanna go back there."

"I don't either," Sam agreed. "Can't me and Spencer just stay here?"

"No, we're all going," Carly decided. "It's final. I'll reply to Gordon's email right now." She began typing as Sam and Spencer groaned in unison.

"Come on, Carly," Spencer said, "I doubt Gordon would wanna see me after the incident at the wedding." "He's got a point." Sam took a bite of her sandwich.

"It's final and we _all_ are going," Carly repeated. "There. It's sent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!" the pair of best friends said in unison. "Now, you remember Gordon Birch, the guy who-" Carly began, but stopped when she saw Spencer in the doorway wearing the same suit he had when their grandfather visited that was too small for him. "Um, why are you wearing that?"

"I have a date tonight and I had nothing else to wear," Spencer informed. Freddie's eyes burned with jealousy. A date? "And it's formal and I don't have another suit."

Carly laughed. "What about that tux that you said Veronica liked you only when you wore it?"

"Oh yeah." Spencer ran back downstairs and Carly and Sam turned back to the camera.

"So anyway, we're going to Gordon and Jodi's baby shower," Carly went on.

"And we're recording it live on the show so you'll be able to check anytime and see what's going on," Sam said. "Now to begin the show, we're going to do a segment of 'Messing with Lewbert'!"

"The other day, Sam and I pranked Lewbert by filling his office with spearmint toothpaste," Carly said while Sam laughed at the memory. "Show them, Freddie."

"Showin' em," Freddie said, hitting the playback button.

-after the video-

"Wasn't that just awesome?" Sam said, getting up close to the camera and grinning widely. "The toothpaste really works!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Freddo," Spencer called from the kitchen. "Where's Carly and Sam?"

"They went to Build-A-Bra," Freddie replied as he worked on the iCarly website.

"You didn't want to go?"

"_Ew_." Even though Freddie was gay, that would just be _too_ gay.

"So what are you up to?" To Freddie's extreme disappointment and excitement at the same time, Spencer sat down beside him.

"Not much," Freddie answered.

"Want to watch Celebrities Underwater?"

What Freddie really wanted to do was go to his apartment and change his pants. "No."

"Okay then." Awkwardness settled in, and Freddie glanced up at Spencer. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to do it.

"Spencer, I have to tell you something," Freddie informed.

"You can tell me anything," Spencer said.

Freddie nodded. "Spencer, I-" he started, but just then he heard the door unlock and Sam and Carly went in.

"It's so cool that they have glow in the dark cups now," Carly said, holding up her bag which was glowing slightly. "I got four bras total in one shopping trip."

"I got five," Sam declared proudly, and Freddie crossed his arms and glared at the TV, where Ryan Seacrest was currently holding his breath underwater. Not only did Carly and Sam ruin his moment with Spencer, but they were completely oblivious about it.

"Why so mad, Fred-weird?" Sam asked, and Freddie turned around to glare at her.

"Sam," Carly scolded.

"_Carly_," Sam mimicked her, going over to the fridge and opening it. "Man, you guys don't have anything," she complained. "I'm outta here."

"Bye," Carly called as the door closed. "Hey Spencer, Freddie, we leave tomorrow so you'd better get packed."

"Oh, and is ickle Carlykins packed for her wittle excursion?" Spencer teased. He grinned when Carly blushed and went upstairs. "Well, I'd better get packed."

"Okay." Freddie sprang up and headed towards the door. "Bye."

"See you tomorrow," Spencer agreed as Freddie closed the door behind him. Tomorrow would be a very interesting day.


End file.
